Truth and Lies
by chardonnayjade
Summary: It all starts when Zack catches Cloud kissing another man, and vows to help the confused blonde discover his sexuality, but he doesn't bargain on discovering his own. Meanwhile when Reno is tasked with following Sephiroth he discovers more than he bargained for and the two become close. Will it be his job or his heart? This is Yaoi - Cloud/Zack and Sephiroth/Reno.
1. Introduction

**Truth and Lies**

This is the introduction chapter, it's short and sweet and not very detailed. I just wanted to set the scene for the story, and see whether people like the idea of what's going to happen between the pairings. Please let me know what you think!

Introduction

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter echoed across the room as Zack Fair picked up his glass and cheered to his friends.<p>

It was the weekend, and the first weekend he'd had off work in a long time. All of his friends had been given the same treatment and been released off duty for the time being. It was a day to celebrate and drink until their liver begged for mercy. Unfortunately, the offer had only been given to first class Soldier's and the rest of the bunch would be returning to work the next day. It seemed cruel to be celebrating their freedom when some had no choice but to work, although there was only one person in their specific group that would be returning to work the following morning, and he was currently not present in the celebration.

_Where could he have gone?_

Cloud had disappeared from his seat at least 10 minutes ago and presumably stepped outside. The bar was crammed with people, but not crammed enough to have been able to hide the blonde. Zack released a sigh as he continued to wonder where the kid had disappeared to.

"Where has that blonde kid gone?" someone asked, clearly thinking the same thing.

Zack shrugged across at him. "I have no idea…"

The man quickly began making his own assumptions. "Maybe the kids got lucky, eh..."

"Are you mad," Zack snorted at him, amused by the thought of the blonde getting 'lucky.' "That's not Cloud's style at all."

The two of them had met on a mission and bonded over their hometowns. It wasn't the most ideal of topics to start a friendship over, but Zack had liked how respectful and polite the kid was. Cloud was clearly dedicated, but inexperienced and clumsy, which Zack vowed to change.

And although they weren't really close friends, Zack had invited him to the bar that night out of courtesy. Cloud had been aimlessly wandering the corridors, and well, it would have been rude not to ask.

"I'll go and look for him," he told the group, leaving his seat and making his way towards the exit.

The only place Cloud could have disappeared to other than the toilets was the smoking area, which was located at the back of the building. It was usually empty though, as most people chose to either smoke indoors or by the main entrance. Zack knew how shy Cloud could be, and assumed he had probably stepped outside for some air. If that wasn't the case, Zack had no idea where the kid would be, and felt himself start to panic as he began to march towards his destination.

As he'd predicted, the smoking area was completely abandoned except for two people that Zack primarily struggled to make out. The Soldier continued to approach the figures at a distance, and it came as a surprise when he noticed that the one individual was Cloud. Although he'd been expecting the blonde to be there, Zack couldn't recognise the other person, and knew how difficult Cloud found it to talk to strangers. It was unusual for him to be casually leaning against a wall, talking to someone that hovered over him and practically erased all personal boundaries... come to think of it, it was REALLY unusual.

_It's probably someone he shares a room with..._

The pair continued to laugh at each other, completely oblivious to the fact that Zack was stood metres away from them, getting closer and closer with each second. As Cloud began giggling hysterically at the man, it became obvious to Zack that he was drunk, very drunk. Although Cloud was not what you'd considered masculine, the giggling definitely didn't suit him at all. The fact that he was drunk made the situation seem a little less odd.

The man in front of Cloud smiled at the blonde's fit of laughter, and delicately threw a hand out to stroke his blushing face. Zack felt his entire body freeze, watching as the man continued to clutch at the blonde and circle his cheek with his fingers. The Soldier was ready to defend the kid, positioning his hand so that it grasped his sword in preparation for a fight. Zack was certain Cloud could defend himself, but feared he might seize up in fear once the man began grooming him.

But much to Zack's astonishment, Cloud did not attempt to pull the man's hand away, or release a sentence of disapproval. Instead he drew his own hand towards the man, and gripped the back of his head ever so slightly. Zack could only continue to watch as the blonde pulled the man's face towards his and gazed up at him with lustful eyes.

_What the hell is happening?_

There was no warning for Zack, as he watched Cloud lift himself towards the stranger and press their lips greedily together. It was as if time stopped altogether, and the only thing happening in the world was this encounter, right now. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was all rushed, so rushed, happening too fast.

Cloud released a sound of approval as his tongue rolled into the man's mouth and clumsily explored each and every surface. The man wrapped his arms around the blondes back and forced themselves together, allowing his hands to trail across Cloud as they pleased. Their lips temporarily departed from one another, as the man diverted his attention to the blonde's neck. Cloud released a squealed moan as his lips trailed across his neck and planted sloppy kisses up towards his ear. The man continued to explore him, clearly becoming sexually frustrated as his hand gripped between Cloud's legs…

... but it was too much for the blonde.

"I can't do this..." he heard Cloud tell the man, politely pushing him away.

As he watched Cloud worm himself out of the man's grip, Zack forced himself to quickly turn from the sight and run back inside the building. There was so many questions in his mind - why was Cloud allowing someone to do that to him? Did he want it, or was it the alcohol? Had that really just fucking happened?

… _Is Cloud gay?_

There was no longer room for confusion, as Zack noticed the blonde stepped back into the bar and approach the group of unaware men. All of them greeted him happily, other than one, who continued to gaze across at him, unsure how to approach the situation. What was he going to say to him?

… _Do I tell him?_

Cloud noticed his friends silence, and waved across at him. "You okay?"

As the blonde began to approach him, Zack could do nothing but nod. "I'm fine, blondie."

The two of them awkwardly smiled at each other, and Zack could sense that there was something on his mind. Of course, it would have been what had just happened to him moments previous, but he didn't know if it was appropriate to bring it up. Had he been taken advantage of?

Zack decided that he would allow Cloud to make the decision of telling him himself.

"Where did you go?" he asked the blonde, forcing himself to smile and act casual.

Cloud quickly looked away and began to mumble. "Nowhere…"

"Did you get lucky?" he asked, watching as the blonde's eyes flashed at the question.

Although they hadn't been friends that long, and Cloud had no reason to trust him, Zack still felt a pinch of hurt flow through him as the blonde denied what had happened. "Of course not," Cloud answered, appearing genuinely offended by the comment. "What do you take me for?"

"... Why... did you come looking for me?"

Zack immediately realised that Cloud was panicking in case he'd been caught. If Zack knew the truth, he wouldn't be able to deny it, and would quickly have to change his story. But he wasn't capable of doing that to the blonde, and could see how uncomfortable it made him.

"Nah, I'm not your mother," he laughed, playfully nudging his friend on the shoulder.

Cloud smiled across at him, but it was forced, and held a hint of sadness. The Soldier yearned to know what he was thinking, and didn't know how to bring the conversation up. It seemed unlikely, Cloud liking guys, kissing guys… or Cloud kissing anyone for that matter. The kid didn't appear gay in the slightest, although Zack's view of gay men were mainly based on stereotypes, and Cloud certainly didn't act camp or overly feminine.

There was only one person in the company Zack knew was homosexual, and openly so. The guy didn't keep the fact a secret, and openly admitted his sexuality, perhaps a little too much. Though Zack had to admit that the individual acted like straight people would… but again, it was his stereotypes clouding his judgement.

And on that note, Zack felt his phone vibrate and display a message from that very person.

**Reno**: I've just been called into the bosses office, weep for me at my funeral.

* * *

><p>"Could you please put that damn mobile down."<p>

The redhead quickly tore his attention away from his phone, and cockily smiled across at his boss. "Calm down Tseng, you'll get wrinkles," he snorted.

Reno followed the order however, and put his phone back in his pocket, choosing to pull out a cigarette instead. The redhead shamelessly lit the cigarette, and watched as his boss turned red at the sight, flapping his arms about angrily.

"Will you put that out!" Tseng exclaimed, agitated by the redhead's lack of concern for company policy… or anything at all, for that matter. But that's what made him so good at his job: Reno had no feelings, not for anyone or anything. The only person he genuinely cared about was Rude, and as they were both in the same position, it did not pose as a threat.

Reno groaned at the man as he put out his cigarette and sat in the chair opposite him.

The man released a sigh of exhaustion. "I have a mission for you."

"I'm guessing I'm going to hate it?" Reno asked, confused as to why he'd been summoned into the bosses office. Usually, they were given orders by email, it was rare to be invited to sit down with Tseng and discuss their mission. The man was usually so unsociable and distant.

Tseng threw him a twisted smirk. "Quite the contrary, you're going to love it."

The answer relieved Reno, who had been expected to have to grovel and plead not to do whatever it is that Tseng wanted of him. Although the man's smile definitely creeped him out.

"What is it then, yo?" he snapped, agitated by the silence that followed.

Tseng leaned into his desk and stared into the redhead's eyes. "I need you to follow someone, track their every move and report back to me."

Reno threw him a smile. "Sounds fucking ideal! Who is it then?"

The response could not have been more casual. "Sephiroth."

… _Sephiroth?!_

The redhead almost didn't take him seriously. "... Whatever."

"That is the target," Tseng gnarled at him, disappointed that the man wasn't taking him seriously. "Now are you going to accept the mission, or do I have to ask someone else?"

Reno practically flew out of his chair. "No, no! Don't give it to anyone else, yo. But why him?"

The readhead knew that there was history between Sephiroth and Tseng, nasty history as well. Sephiroth hated the turks, absolutely loathed them, and wanted them out of the company. They had previously spied on him, and been caught, which he hadn't approved of. Although the people he'd caught were not as skilled as Reno, hence why Tseng had appointed the mission to him.

Tseng was completely honest with him. "Because I hate him."

"I need you to follow his every move," he explained, motioning for Reno to take notes. "You will be temporarily relieved of all others duties. I want you to follow him, and then befriend him. Once he allows you into his apartment, I want cameras set up, anything, just do anything."

Even Reno thought that to be a little extreme. "Yo, why cameras?"

"Because Sephiroth will not lightly give anything away," Tseng informed him. "The man is extremely secretive, even if you befriend him. I don't want well known information, I want his secrets, things that he hides from the company, stuff he does behind their back."

The redhead applauded the man's lack of shame towards the matter. Tseng was clearly doing this for personal gain, there was no requirement to follow Sephiroth, no orders from the President. It was simply to destroy Sephiroth, before he destroyed the Turks, and Reno loved everything about it.

As Tseng went to continue his explanation, Reno lifted his hand up and stopped him mid-sentence. "I'm in," he told him, surprising the man with his willing to oblige.

"... Well," Tseng said, unsure whether to be relieved, or concerned. "That's settled then, do not tell anyone about this, the matter is to stay between us."

The readhead saluted him. "Yes, boss! Whatever you say, boss!"

Tseng laughed at the man's enthusiasm, and quickly pointed towards the door, signalling for the redhead to leave. Fortunately, Reno was used to being so bluntly dismissed, and sprung himself out of the seat. As he headed towards the door, continuing to think about the mission ahead, there was a comment sat in his mind that he itched to say. Although it would not please Tseng… and that's exactly why he wanted to say it.

"One last thing," he called, clutching his hand around the door-knob, ready to exit sharpish once he'd said his goodbyes.

The man did not bother to look up from his computer. "Yes?"

"If you're allowing me to set up cameras…" Reno practically snickered, slowly beginning to open the door with each word. "I can't promise that I won't use the footage solely for business purposes."

Tseng was not understanding him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's say Sephiroth takes a shower," he explained, placing one foot out of the door. "What do you suppose he'll have on show for me?"

Before Tseng was able to interrupt him, or scream at him, or more importantly fire him, Reno slammed the door firmly behind him and began jogging down the corridor. The redhead was so openly gay, and perverted, which he could get away with as he was damn good at his job.

That's why this mission was going to be a success, and Reno was not going to get caught. Sephiroth would be reduced to nothingness, and Tseng would praise him until the day he died.

The redhead wanted to tell Zack, as he told his friend almost everything, but stopped himself. Firstly, the mission was strictly secret, and Zack was terrible with secrets. Secondly, the man would view him as heartless… and well, Reno couldn't risk tarnishing their friendship.

… Even if he was heartless.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! First chapter, I know it's a little messy and short, but it's only an introduction.<strong>

**If I get feedback to continue, I'll make the chapters longer and better.**

**I love making Reno out to be a pervert...**


	2. Breaking & Entering

**Truth and Lies**

Thank you for the feedback! I'm really happy you like it :3 I apologise in advance for the bad language with Reno, but I think it's suits his character. I'm making him out to be such a bastard, but he's got to fall in love at somepoint? There has to be more to his perverted attitude?

Breaking & Entering

* * *

><p>The redhead felt his stomach tighten as he raised his hand towards the lock and swiftly turned the key inside of it. Although Reno wasn't one to feel guilt or regret, he definitely still felt fear, especially at the idea of being faced with Sephiroth. Tseng had told him that Sephiroth would not be in his apartment due to his work schedule, but there was still a slight chance he would be, and Reno wasn't much in the mood to think up excuses for being there.<p>

How could he excuse being caught in the doorway, holding a key, letting himself in? That's the type of stuff couples did, and Reno definitely couldn't see Sephiroth believing him if he declared his undying love and offered him his beating heart. The redhead would have vomited just pretending to care about him.

"Stop being such a fucking wuss, yo!" Reno whispered to himself, taking one last look around before entering the apartment and stepping into the hallway.

The sight which greeted him was an unusual one… damn, Sephiroth's apartment was tidy. Reno was so used to being surrounded by mess at the office and in his own place, that he almost felt uncomfortable with how organised the hallway appeared.

There was a weird atmosphere too, which Reno recognised straight away.

"Get this over and done with," he sighed, walking round the apartment and analysing all of the potential hiding spots. If Sephiroth did return, the redhead would not be able to make up an excuse and risk revealing Tseng's masterplan. No, he would have to hide, although the layout of the apartment made that stupidly difficult.

"Why is everything so damn symmetrical?" he asked himself, noticing how all of the furniture matched and lay identical to other furniture positioned at opposite sides of the room.

_What a fruit cake, man._

Reno knew Sephiroth was a weird kind of guy, and took everything a little _too _seriously, but he hadn't expected the place to be this… well, serious. It was almost as if the apartment was unoccupied, and there for show, but the clothes hanging in Sephiroth's wardrobe proved that he did actually live there. The redhead snorted, and looked forward to watching the man obsessively clean everything inch of his apartment.

This was the most important part of the mission: to place cameras in Sephiroth's apartment and watch his every move. Although Reno had already been following him that morning, and could continue to do that without being caught, it still wasn't enough.

The redhead recalled the conversation he'd had with Tseng that morning.

"I want you to follow him at all hours of the day," the boss had told him.

Reno had rolled his eyes in response to him. "Oh yeah, sounds flawless, I'll just avoid y'know, eating and washing for a couple of months."

"You will have the chance to do all of that," Tseng had reminded him, pointing to the bag that had been thrown across his desk. "When Sephiroth returns home, you can monitor him through the cameras. I've gone to the trouble of putting them in there for you."

"What an absolute star you are," Reno had replied sarcastically. "Yo at this rate, even when I'm sleeping, I'll be fucking dreaming of Sephiroth."

Of course there was nothing the redhead could do, and so he had taken the bag from Tseng and made his way to Sephiroth's apartment. Now that he stood there, finding potential spots to place them, he found himself questioning how easy this mission would be. Sephiroth had caught them once and this whole messed had been caused as a result of that... what if he caught them again?

"Like he's going to catch me," Reno scoffed, tightening the gloves on his hands. There could be no fingerprints left, not even a suggestion that anyone had been in his apartment.

It was something Reno was used to, breaking into places and erasing all traces of himself. Sometimes it would be to install cameras, as he did now, and other times it would be to assassinate people. The redhead had killed that many people that it no longer bothered him.

_Not that it bothered me in the first place._

Reno could still remember the first target he had killed; the memory was still so vivid to him. There was never an explanation as to why the person was being 'disposed of' but the Turk's would follow commands without question. The redhead had actually felt anxious, as he'd broken into the victim's apartment and swooped behind them as they sat watching TV.

But there was never time to doubt it, or regroup in his head, once the target was spotted, it was time to do the job. Reno had quickly wrapped his hand across the man's neck as to silence him, and without hesitation had pulled out a pocket knife and slit his throat. It was a gruesome act, and something Reno had not been expected to do.

"As long as you remove all evidence," Tseng had told him, smiling across at him. "Then kill them quickly, and however you want. Although bullets create noise, unless you wield a specific gun, but a knife does the job much faster."

The redhead had watched the man die before him, although it had only taken a few seconds once the blade had wedged into his skin. Reno initially had felt shock, and then relief, and then something he had not been anticipating… satisfaction.

The rest of the Turk's had entered the victim's house shortly after that, and ensured Reno had correctly disposed of any evidence. Tseng had been there too, and walked over to Reno to check that he wasn't suffering from guilt or regret. When he had looked upon the redheads expression, Tseng had seen absolutely no emotion whatsoever, and quickly realised that the man was exactly what they needed.

Reno quickly shook his head. "Stop fucking distracting yourself," he hissed, placing the first camera in the kitchen.

The equipment they used was top of the range, and funded by the President of Shinra himself. Reno thought the fat bastard was an idiot, but would happily stand by him if he continued to dig into his pocket and throw money their way. The camera was not visible to the human eye, once Reno activated it through the remote control he'd installed. Sephiroth would physically have to disarm the equipment, or accidentally destroy it, to know that they were even there.

After he had finished installing all of the camera but one, Reno began to look through Sephiroth's belongings, making sure to put everything back where he had found it. There was nothing suspicious amongst his belongings. Tseng had warned him that Sephiroth was difficult and would not leave anything personal lying around.

But still… Reno had hoped for something juicy at least.

As he began to make his way towards the bathroom, Reno felt his phone buzz in his pocket. The redhead didn't need to look at the caller to know who it would be. Sighing, he raised the phone to his ear and greeted the man at the other end of the line.

"Yo, fucking lucky that Sephiroth isn't here," he said. "I would have been caught in the act."

Tseng laughed at him. "If you kept your phone on silent, this wouldn't be an issue."

The redhead did not have chance to respond. "Are you in his apartment?" Tseng asked, lowering his voice to ensure no one heard him. "Have you installed the cameras?"

"Just got one left," Reno told him, snickering to himself as he stared down at the last camera.

Tseng began to grow suspicious. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, you know you said to install the cameras in the bedroom…"

"... And in the living room…"

"... Also, in the kitchen…"

Tseng practically screamed at him through the phone. "What are you getting at, Reno?!"

The redhead smiled as he responded to him. "I'm intrigued as to why you didn't mention the bathroom, boss," he mentioned innocently. "Would that risk me seeing Sephiroth in an inappropriate way, eh?"

"There is no need to have a camera in the bathroom," Tseng reminded him, knowing full well what his employee would do with such material.

"Yo, I need to get some fun out of this mission," Reno reminded him, ignoring his boss's commands and installing the camera regardless. "I'd love to see what Sephiroth looks like underneath all of those clothes…"

"Reno, I'm warning you…"

"I wonder which of his swords could deal more damage?"

With that, the line went dead.

Reno sighed happily to himself, amused, and made his way out of the bathroom. There was no longer any need for him to be in the apartment, and at this rate, Tseng would be sending Sephiroth down there to find him. With one last check of the apartment, Reno confirmed his success and swiftly exited out of the door. But it wasn't over yet… now it was time to find the actual man himself and do some snooping.

* * *

><p>The sound of happy townspeople filled his ears as Reno continued to stare down at the newspaper in front of him and pretend to read it. The redhead gritted his teeth, hating the fact that he was forced to sit and listen to idiots talk to each other and force their presence upon him.<p>

_Such an unsociable bastard, yo…_

Sephiroth was positioned only a few metres away from him, and unbeknown to him, Reno was sat at the other side of the room, analysing his every move.

"This is as stupid as it gets," Reno hissed to himself. "What the hell am I supposed to do from here? Does Tseng want to know how many sugars Sephiroth puts in his drink?"

_Two and a half, to be exact._

The redhead couldn't believe that Sephiroth hadn't already noticed him lurking in the shadows, and appearing in all of the same places as him. Reno was good at what he did, so he made sure to stay out of sight, and draw zero attention to himself. But Sephiroth wasn't a fool, and tricking him made Reno feel all the more powerful. It strengthened his already massive ego.

Reno had watched Sephiroth as he read away at his book and continued to order coffee after coffee. The redhead had hoped Sephiroth would move on and do something more interesting, but the two of them had now been sat in the same coffee shop for two hours.

"Are you sure you don't want another drink, sir?" the bartender continued to ask him.

_I'll break your teeth in a minute, if you ask me that again._

"No, thank you," he'd responded politely each time, choosing to ignore his inner voice.

Reno had deemed Sephiroth the most uninteresting person in the world. When he was at work, the only action Reno got was watching him at the computer, or practising in the training room. The redhead would have felt more excitement watching a brick wall, or even repeatedly slamming his head against the said brick wall. At least that way, he'd have an excuse not to follow Sephiroth and would instead be lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

But the lack of excitement was soon to change… in the worst possible way.

"Reno!"

The redhead didn't initially react, continuing to mentally curse himself for accepting the damn mission in the first place. There were also strong thoughts of drowning Tseng in the bath.

"Reno!"

But the sound of his name couldn't be ignored twice. Feeling his heart began to race, the redhead reluctantly peered from his newspaper and grimaced at the sight of Elena waving manically across at him.

"What is that bitch doing here," he hissed to himself.

Reno tried to signal to her to be quiet, whilst at the same time looking over at Sephiroth to make sure he hadn't noticed. But it was no use, Sephiroth had looked across at him and Elena continued to make her way towards him, completely naive of what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" she practically shouted. "You never come to places like this! How long have you been here?"

Reno slammed his fists against the table, having no patience for her. "Two fucking hours to be exact," he growled at her, lifting himself off of the seat and whispering the second sentence. "I'm here on a mission, yo, you copy that? And although your face is such a wonderful sight to me, I'd appreciate it if you didn't reveal me to the whole of Midgar."

The woman quickly realised her mistake, blushed, and quickly scuffled away from him.

Sephiroth stared over at Reno, the venom in his eyes almost turning the man to ash.

The redhead couldn't stop himself, now irritated because of Elena. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at me like shit."

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Sephiroth's expression twisted into an angry mess. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that, Turk?"

The redhead began to panic, opting to walk towards Sephiroth's table and place himself opposite him. Sephiroth quickly pushed his seat backwards, as if Reno was a disease that he didn't watch to catch. It would have offended Reno, if he hadn't been so desperate to fix the mess he'd made of the situation.

"Sorry, yo," he apologised, casually taking off his sunglasses and looking the man dead in the eyes. "I'm just a little stressed out from work."

_Give him eye contact, show him who's fucking boss._

Sephiroth did not accept the apology. "I'm sure Tseng is keep you very busy, Turk."

The redhead noticed that Sephiroth spat the word 'Turk' at him as if he'd eaten alphabet spaghetti, and the spaghetti was made out of glass.

Reno quickly thought of an idea, a brilliant one, that would explain his attitude and hopefully soften Sephiroth's attitude… even if the whole situation was Elena's fault. The redhead was looking forward to dropping her in it, big time… other peoples misery gave him a greater happiness than anything else.

"That's just the problem," he sighed, resting his head against his hands and forcing a look of sadness across his face. "I'm getting sick of it, Tseng I mean… all of it."

Sephiroth looked genuinely surprised at the outburst. "You're getting sick of Tseng?"

Reno continued to vomit out lies at him. "I handed in my resignation today."

_Woah, why are you going that far._

"I'll be leaving the company in two months," he told him, unable to stop the sentences from rolling out of his dishonest mouth. "I'm sick of it, the way in which we work, man."

Sephiroth continued to stare across at him with disbelief.

The redhead began to analyse the man, taking in every last inch of him. Reno had never realised how damn attractive he was until now. The man was gorgeous, and in different circumstances, Reno would have leaped at the chance to jump his bones. The two had never met like this before, and now Reno wished he'd had more time to sit opposite him and picture being his...

... he was getting distracted again.

"Well, I certainly agree with your statement," Sephiroth told him, his tone remaining formal and professional. "The Turks are all puppets to their master."

_Puppets?_

Reno had to prevent himself from punching him. "I've been thinking about what to do when it's all over," the redhead told him, trying desperately to gain sympathy from him. "Y'know, it's not easy finding a job in this heap of shit town."

The redhead watched as Sephiroth's eyes flashed in surprised at his foul language. Reno loved how uncomfortable it made him. The man also began displaying what the redhead assumed to be sympathy, but quickly replaced it with an uncaring expression.

"Well, I'll say my goodbyes," Sephiroth said, pulling himself off of the chair.

Reno didn't feel done yet. "But I need someone to talk to, yo!" he whined, watching as Sephiroth practically ignored him and continued to gather his things.

Reno almost felt offended by his lack of care… and then reminded himself that he was lying about the whole scenario anyway. Damn, he was so good at acting, he'd almost convinced himself that he was feeling worried about resigning, when it wasn't actually happening.

As Sephiroth went to leave, he turned to the redhead one last time. "If you want counselling from me, I suggest you put something in my diary," he told him sarcastically, smiling at Reno.

The redhead had to stop himself from dramatically flipping the table and screaming at the man. Sephiroth began to walk away, amused with himself, and Reno could do nothing but watch.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy breaking you…"

* * *

><p>It was 3am, and the redhead continued to stare lifelessly across at his laptop. The cigarette in his hand was brought to his mouth, and he desperately inhaled the smoke as if it were his final drop of oxygen. Before him, flashed an image of Sephiroth, which he had been staring at since he got home.<p>

Reno's eyes were bloodshot and his skin pale as snow; he looked exhausted, but couldn't give up and go to bed. Originally, he'd watched Sephiroth to try and notice something unusual, which he could report back to Tseng. But Sephiroth had simply worked at his desk for hours, and only left his bedroom to eat and drink. Reno had been so desperate to see something sexy, which he would likely catch from the camera in the bathroom.

"The fucking man doesn't even pee," he commented, noticing that Sephiroth hadn't actually entered the bathroom all night.

_Such a damn pervert._

Reno had found himself sitting there for hours, desperately waiting to see Sephiroth naked. It had nothing to do with the mission - he was just curious about how he looked underneath all of that uniform. The redhead hadn't got any action in months, and felt he at least deserved a bit of a show.

The longer he waited, the more desperate he became, and the more determined he became. Without him realising, the hours slipped away, until a loud noise from the corner of the room screamed across at him. Reno took longer than usual to realise what the noise was.

"... Are you fucking kidding me."

It was the sound of his alarm.

The alarm he set to go off at 6am, the start of his working day.

Reno had spend all morning watching Sephiroth...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN."

* * *

><p><strong>Euhehehe, sorry, he's such a pervert - love him. :3<strong>

**So much swearing, and I feel it was rushed, but I really wanted to get a chapter out.**

**How am I ever going to make Sephiroth and Reno fall in love?**

**Please tell me what you thought ^.^**


End file.
